1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work-indicating unit of a magnetic control exercise apparatus, and more particularly, to indicators powered by the voltage produced during the motion of the exercise apparatus. In cooperation with a circuit board and sensing elements, the light-emitting elements are controlled and turned on or off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic control exercise apparatus is an exercise apparatus (e.g. exercise bike, rowing exercise apparatus, treadmill, etc.) which makes use of the magnetic resistance elements in cooperation of the rotation of the flywheel to control the exercise resistance. In operation, when the pedals 11 are treaded, the pedal wheel 12 is rotated to bring a chain wheel 14 in motion by means of a chain 13. A unidirectionally driven flywheel 16 is coaxially fitted beside the chain wheel 14 on axle 15. Accordingly, the flywheel 16 rotates with the chain wheel 14 due to the coaxial arrangement. Thereafter, the flywheel 16 has an adjustable magnetic resistance element 18 with magnet sets 17. A proper resistance is created by adjusting the clearance between the magnetic resistance elements 18 and the flywheel 16. At the same rotational speed, increasing the clearance between the flywheel and the magnetic resistance elements reduces the exercise resistance (amount of exercise or work).
The conventional product to indicate the amount of exercise is fitted with a, detecting device (not shown). After receipt of a value of amount of exercise (or the voltage value created between the flywheel 16 and the magnet sets 17), the value will be transmitted through wiring to the microprocessor (not shown) of a control panel 19. Then, the value will be converted by the built-in program into the Watt value to show on the control panel 19. However, the Watt value is a professional term that offers normal operators a xe2x80x9cvaluexe2x80x9d without significance. Moreover, the trainers in gyms have to look at the console to learn the amount of exercise. It""s unpractical for trainers and trainees.
It is a primary object of the present invention to remove the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide a work-indicating unit for a magnetic control exercise apparatus in which the voltage created during the exercise session is used to actuate the light-emitting elements such that lights are turned on or off to indicate the work or amount of exercise being performed in unit time and display the information.